BLEACH: Hollow Heart, Memories in the Rain Reprise
by takaondo
Summary: Old enemies have returned to seek vengeance; their targets – Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. In a turn of events, Ichigo has become the enemy. Abandoned by Soul Society, Rukia fights desperately to change the fate of the man who had once changed hers.
1. The Rain That Starts Once Again

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** This is one of my longer notes, so please bear with me.

'BLEACH: Hollow Heart, Memories in the Rain Reprise' is the project that I have been working on since December while taking a break from my other works. Inspired by the new coming movie featuring Hollow Ichigo, the Fade to Black movie release, and my fellow IchiRuki'st from the great IchiRuki FC at the BLEACHASYLUM, I'd like to dedicate this work to them.

I intended to finish all chapters before I published the first chapter so I could update timely – every chapter will be published two days after the last one and the completed story will be fully posted in twelve days (I'm sure many of my former readers will rejoice, given my history of updating).

This story, like the third movie, revolves around the relationship of Ichigo and Rukia. The theme focuses on their 'memories in the rain' though it also makes several references to the soul society arc. There are a lot of parallels within the story, so there is a mass amount of flashbacks. As for IchiRuki moments, I decided to keep them in character as much as possible, so it's as romantic as BLEACH normally gets.

In conclusion, I just hope anyone who reads this will enjoy it. By the end of the story, I want all those readers to think;

'This feels like BLEACH'

x

x

x

* * *

_**The Rain That Starts Once Again**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Six years ago...'

Rain drops splashed quietly on the cement pavement of the ramp that led up to Karakura Cemetery.

'My mom died to protect me...'

It dripped upon the rows of gravestones that lay there, cleansing them of all the dirt that had covered them.

'I will never forget those memories in the rain.'

Kurosaki Ichigo stood in front of his mother's grave. His face wore a grim expression as rain slowly dripped down the sides of his umbrella. The sky above was dark with occasional white flashes of lightning and echoed with roars of thunder. He was unperturbed by the weather as his attention was fixated to the gravestone. His amber eyes carefully traced each letter of his mother's name.

His gaze slowly shifted to the side. Small footsteps echoed on the stone steps and a small figure appeared with a polka dotted yellow umbrella.

"Ichi-nii!" Kurosaki Yuzu yelled as she waved to him. "We're leaving."

He turned to his little sister with a small smile.

"Ah, that's fine." Ichigo replied lightly. "I'll catch up later."

Yuzu nodded with a smile of her own, and quickly took off. On Ichigo's face, the smile had disappeared as quickly as it had come when he turned back.

"I'm going to say good-bye to mom first." He whispered to no one in particular.

Kuchiki Rukia stood a few feet away, sheltered from the rain under a large tree. Looking out at the rainfall, her violet eyes were firm as she stared upwards at the sky. In slow motion, she followed the raindrops, and she could see the breaking splashes as each droplet hit the ground. She turned towards Ichigo afterwards and her expression softened at his posture. He hadn't move since the last time she had looked at him.

"Ichigo…" She muttered.

For a few moments Ichigo didn't do anything but continue to stand there quietly. Rukia watched him whisper some inaudible words before bowing respectfully towards the grave. Taking one last long look, he finally turned away. His expression quickly changed when he noticed that she was still there waiting for him.

"You could have left if you had wanted to." Ichigo said gruffly as he walked over to her.

He held out his umbrella slightly to give her some space.

"Idiot." Rukia said briskly as she walked out under it. She frowned lightly at him. "That's not something to say to the person who waits for you."

Ichigo looked away with a small scowl on his face.

"You don't have to worry about me, Rukia." Ichigo replied quietly. Rukia glanced at him, but his eyes never met hers; it was as though he was determined to avoid eye contact.

"I'm fine."

Rukia stared skeptically at him before she slowly shifted her gaze away, and she watched the rain that fell around them with a frown. It had suddenly started to pick up around them.

"If you say so."

xxx

Ichigo stared quietly at his ceiling of his room as he lay in bed that night. The rain was still falling, and the pitter patter of the raindrops could be heard as they pelted against the glass of his window. Caught in his thoughts, his hand slowly rose into the air. He stared at it silently as memories started to flood his mind.

"_Ah!" Nine year old Ichigo yelled as he fell over from a large splash of water._

_He looked up embarrassedly as a hand gently grabbed onto his shoulder. Turning to that person beside him, his quickly eyes lit up with surprise at the bright smile that shown brilliantly on that person's face._

"_Oh my, oh my, what a bad truck. Are you okay, Ichigo?" Kurosaki Masaki said in amusement._

_She pulled him back onto his feet before she bent down to wipe his face of the water. _

"_Sorry, here, let's switch. I'll walk on the roadside." She said thoughtfully. _

_Ichigo broke out of his mother's grasp with a small frown._

"_It's okay. I'll stay on this side! I have a raincoat so I'll be fine!" He said as he held out his small hand._

_He looked up determinedly at her with a bright smile as he clenched it._

"_I'll protect you from now on Momma!"_

The memories faded and Ichigo clenched his hand into a fist, just as he did back then.

"I will protect…" He said softly.

Ichigo turned to the side to look out his window. The rain had started to stop only a few moments ago, and the last few drops of the storm fell from the night sky. Pushing away his covers, he sat up to get a better look outside. His eyes narrowed slightly as they glazed over in thought. He wordlessly got out of a bed just a few moments after.

From his sister's room, Rukia was still awake, unlike Ichigo's two younger siblings. She suddenly made a motion to get up, but hesitantly decided against it and forced herself to lay back onto the bed. She turned to the side, letting her eye lids slowly close as she tried to ignore that feeling of uneasiness that stirred within her.

One thought resonated through her mind as she closed her eyes.

'Ichigo's heart is troubled.'

xxx

Ichigo's Shinigami robes fluttered in the midnight gale as he stood motionlessly in front of his mother's grave once again. His face was sullen, but it held onto a firm resolve at he stared at the engravings on the black stone. When he spoke, his voice came out almost like a whisper, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear his words even though at the current hour there was no one else was around him.

"I couldn't sleep, mom. My memories keep troubling me." Ichigo said quietly.

His eyes softened as he continued and a small, longing smile appeared on his lips.

"I once told you that I would protect you. I wanted to become strong enough to protect you. I wanted to protect for the sake of protecting, for whatever needed protecting, and for protecting those precious to me... that's what I've always thought..."

His hands at his side clenched slightly.

"But when I lost you, I felt that I had also lost those reasons to protect. When I think back to those memories in the rain, those feelings also return, and because of those feelings, I feel as if..."

Then they suddenly went limp as a frustrated expression appeared on his face.

"I don't know what it is that I want to protect anymore." He finished.

"Still grieving over your dead mother, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as his body froze from the familiarity of the voice. Turning his head around, he saw the form of a Hollow hidden in the darkness. It was concealed in the shadows as its ape-like silhouette stood atop the entrance archway to the cemetery. Several tentacle shaped appendages whipped around behind it like hair.

"You…" Ichigo started. "Are you a Hollow... or are you one of Aizen's?"

"Both are wrong... boy..." The Hollow responded in two distinct voices.

Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise as the Hollow walked forward into the moonlight to reveal itself. The face of the Hollow was covered with flaring orange markings that wrapped around it's black, hollowed out eyes. Though almost unrecognizable from its previous form, from the feelings of the nostalgic words that were said to him...

"_Both are wrong... boy..."_

He quickly realized who the Hollow was. His eyes narrowed up with fury as he gritted his teeth.

"Grand Fisher...!" He yelled angrily.

A cold and chilling laugh erupted from Grand Fisher, and Ichigo quickly drew Zangetsu without hesitation. He held it to the side, letting the trailing cloth flutter in its wake.

"This is the price I've had to pay in order to survive. Your father destroyed my main body and I was left as a shell of my former self." Grand Fisher said as he continued to walk forward. "But I managed to survive…"

A smile lit up on his face as he drew the zanpakutou at his side.

"Now it's time for my revenge."

xxx

Rukia's eyes snapped open as her cell phone gave a few loud beeps. Ignoring the annoyed grumbles of Yuzu and Karin, her eyes searched through her covers to find her cell phone. Quickly grasping the small phone in hand, she took a look at the location and signature of the reiatsu and her eyes instantly widened at what it showed.

"This is…!" Rukia whispered in alarm.

Her face was stricken with anxiety as she looked in the direction, feeling the familiar reiatsu flutuate.

"Ichigo…!" She said as she jumped out of bed.

She ran to his room and jumped through the window after discarding her gigai.

'This Hollow's reiatsu isn't very strong...' Rukia thought as she jumped from building to building. 'Ichigo shouldn't be in any danger...'

Her Shinigami robes whipped about as she traveled swiftly through the night.

'But then, why do I feel so...'

Rukia's violet eyes narrowed anxiously.

'Uneasy?'

xxx

The fury in Ichigo's eyes was reflected brightly by the moonlight as he charged the Grand Fisher.

"Haaahhhh!!" Ichigo yelled as he raised Zangetsu.

He cleaved downwards, slashing his sword into the large brown body. The Grand Fisher gave a great yell as it was afflicted with a large gaping wound across its body. Relentlessly, Ichigo continued to hack at him, as the Grand Fisher gave more painful screams of agony. Ichigo didn't even flinch as he barely dodged the retaliating slash of the sword that came at him, even though it had caused a deep cut in his forearm.

Grand Fisher retreated backward, stumbling and breathing heavily as Ichigo glared at him with a scowl.

"I'm not the same person you first fought!" Ichigo said angrily with narrowed eyes. His hand turned Zangetsu and it glinted. "This time, for sure…"

He flash stepped into the air with Zangetsu raised above him.

"I'm going to finish you off!"

Zangetsu effortlessly cut the head of Grand Fisher cleanly in two, and Ichigo landed a few feet away. He turned to face it, watching the large body slowly fall downward. His eyes widened as both sides of the face suddenly smiled at him.

"How naïve… boy!"

Orange tentacles shot out towards him from Grand Fisher's backside and he quickly protected himself with his arm. His eyes widened as the tentacles dug into the wound on his arm before completely disappearing inside of it. The leftover body of the Grand Fisher fell into pieces onto the ground.

Ichigo's expression lit up in surprise as he felt the familiar feeling of losing control of his body.

"_You fell for it…!!"_ Grand Fisher's voice echoed inside him.

His head fell suddenly forward and his eyes were quickly hidden by his bangs.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he looked back up. For a moment, his eyes shifted around in confusion at his surroundings - he was still in the same place as before, standing before the graves in Karakura Cemetery. Yet, he felt a familiarity about it that he couldn't properly explain.

"This place is…" Ichigo muttered in realization.

"It's the inside of your soul, a replication of the place we just were." A voice said as it approached him from behind. Ichigo quickly turned to face him. "The place where you first struck me down and the perfect place for my revenge."

"Grand Fisher…!" Ichigo said angrily as he pointed Zangetsu forward.

The Grand Fisher's appearance had changed once again; he was no longer defaced by the markings and appendages of Metastacia. He was back in his unreleased Arrancar form and his humanoid like face gleamed with happiness as he stared eagerly at Ichigo.

"Surprised, boy? This is how I normally look." Grand Fisher said brightly. "My soul is separate of that from his."

"Separate?" Ichigo asked.

He smiled sadistically at Ichigo.

"There were two souls in the body you just destroyed."

In the real world, Rukia landed a few feet behind Ichigo, breathing deeply as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the of the Hollow's remains, and an expression of relief appeared on her face as she turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said as she slowly walked up to him. She froze as he slowly turned towards her.

The face that she saw wasn't the face of the man she once knew. It no longer belonged to him; the twisted smile on his face and the orange marks around the hollow eyes – they belonged to the creature that now controlled him.

Her eyes widened fearfully as she called out desperately to him.

"Ichigo!!!"

The figure continued to smile maliciously as he stared at Rukia. His eyes widened ecstatically at the frightened expression on her face.

"Yes... you called...?" He asked. "Ojou-san..."

Rukia's body went numb as the nostalgic words brought back memories.

"_Yes... you called...? Ojou-san..."_

Her violet eyes were wide with surprise and fear as she recognized who was now before her. The lips of her mouth barely moved as she spoke his name.

"Metastacia…!"

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **When I thought about the enemy I was going to use, I thought about using a new one, but I realized an old enemy will have more of an impact. A little Grand Fisher and Metastacia team up was the idea I finally decided on, and it lead to the memories in the rain theme.

Next chapter will be up in two days, as promised.


	2. Roaring Echoes of Thunder Split the Sky

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes: **Fanfiction is currently having upload issues so I had to use a workaround to get this chapter posted.

Just to clarify, there is only six chapters to this story. All of them are written already, and the next update will be in two days - unless fanfiction has more technical problems.**  
**

x

x

x

* * *

**_Roaring Echoes of Thunder Split the Sky

* * *

_**

Dark clouds were appearing in the night sky, blocking out the glow of the white moonlight. Their shadows slowly covered the figures of Kurosaki Ichigo and Grand Fisher. Ichigo's eyes narrowed slightly as he stared at his opponent, and his hands clenched tightly onto Zangetsu. The Grand Fisher only smiled at him, enjoying the uneasiness that was slowly appearing on Ichigo's face.

"Other soul...?" Ichigo asked warily.

"That's right. The name of that other soul is..." Grand Fisher replied as his smile widened. "Metastacia."

"Metastacia…" Ichigo repeated slowly.

Thunder started to rumble in the sky above them as Ichigo's uneasiness continued to grow.

"One day, while wandering through Hueco Mundo, I came across a fragment of a Hollow mask." Grand Fisher said.

The lure form - the child - walked over to an unidentifiable object. As the child picked it up, the small hand was clenched around what looked like half a skull - a mask fragment from the former Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie.

"I felt his presence within the fragment - it was the lingering soul of Metastacia. You probably remember that my hands allow me to peer into the memories of those I touch. When I touched that mask fragment, I also saw someone I recognized within Metastacia's memory."

Several images of Shinigami flickered in a whirlwind of black and white memories before stopping on one.

"That Shinigami girl, Kuchiki Rukia!"

Ichigo's expression lit up with surprise when he spoke her name.

"Rukia...!" Ichigo muttered. He glared at the Grand Fisher with a scowl. "What does Metastacia have to do with her?"

"Hasn't she told you?" Grand Fisher asked. His eyes lit up at Ichigo's deepening scowl. "Ha! She hasn't!"

Ichigo's fist clenched at his side as the Grand Fisher laughed at him.

"Then, let me tell you the story..." Grand Fisher started. "Of Metastacia and Kuchiki Rukia."

The rain started to slowly fall around them as the Grand Fisher spoke.

"A long time ago, there was a man called Shiba Kaien. He fought Metastacia in a battle of pride. Unfortunately for him, Metastacia quickly took control of his body." He continued. "It was clear that Shiba Kaien was someone important to Kuchiki Rukia. Metastacia used his body to attack both her and her captain by taking advantage of their emotions. But in the end..."

The Grand Fisher's expression lit up with pure enjoyment.

"Kuchiki Rukia was forced to kill him."

Ichigo's eyes widened at his words.

"Do you see why we chose to work together now? Your very memories will be the cause of your destruction!" Grand Fisher said happily. "Your anger towards me had recklessly left you open to Metastacia's greatest power - the power to take control of another's body! Now, while I destroy your soul from within, Metastacia will exploit the bond between you and Kuchiki Rukia..."

Lightning flashed as he smiled sadistically.

"He will use your very body to kill her!"

xxx

Rukia's expression was frozen with surprise as she stared at Ichigo's appearance. It sparked a grim feeling within her, and for a brief moment, her memories flashed with an image of Kaien in the exact same situation. She had to clench her hands tightly to keep herself from trembling.

"Ojou-san." Mestacia said smugly, smirking at her reaction. "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Rukia's eyes narrowed angrily as she placed her hand over the hilt of her sword.

"What do you want with Ichigo?" Rukia asked with a grimace.

"Oh, I have nothing to do with this boy." He replied casually. "It's my other half who wants him dead."

"Other half...?" She asked in confusion.

"The one called Grand Fisher." Metastacia said with a sinister grin.

Rukia's eyes widened at the name.

"Within this body, is also the soul of the Grand Fisher! The soul of Grand Fisher is going to slowly kill off this boy with the help of my power!" Metastacia said as he pointed at himself. "And just like last time..."

He held up Zangetsu to the side of his neck with a crazed expression on his face.

"There's nothing you can do to save him!"

Rukia's body went rigid. The memories and guilt of her last encounter with Metastacia flooded her mind, and they started to overwhelm her senses. She couldn't move a single muscle as he started to approach her.

_"Kaien-dono..."Rukia whispered._

"Ichigo..." She muttered helplessly as her hand gripped tightly onto the hilt of her sword.

"_Why… do you say my name so many times?" He asked as his face was hidden._

"I know why you keep calling for him." Metastacia said shrewdly.

Her hand started to tremble as though she was unable to draw her sword.

"_Are you worried about my safety, little girl? Do you care about me that much?" He said as he slowly started to look up._

"This boy…" Metastacia said as he stopped in front of her. Rukia stared at him motionlessly. "He's important to you, isn't he?!"

_As his face was revealed, Rukia knew he was no longer Kaien, but the monster that controlled him. His blank eyes looked up hungrily at her as she stared down at him with fear._

"_Am I that… special to you, little girl?"_

"Can you cut him down!?" Metastacia yelled as he raised Zangetsu into the air. "Ojou-san!!"

Rukia watched as the sword started it's decent towards her. However, just as the sword was just about to strike her, it suddenly froze in place right before her. She stared at him in surprise as Metastacia's body started to tremble and an expression of shock etched itself onto his face.

_"Who the hell is this?"_ A voice echoed in his mind.

His blank eyes suddenly widened at the voice.

"Ugh…" Metastacia muttered in surprise. "What is this…?"

Darkness quickly surrounded his vision as he was dragged downward into the depths of Ichigo's consciousness. The darkness gradually disappeared and he found himself within Ichigo's soul. The sideways-like building reflected the original Hollow form of Metastacia as it looked around for the source of the voice.

"Over here, bastard." The same voice said in a mocking tone.

Metastacia quickly turned to face the source of the voice. It was the black and white figure of Hollow Ichigo. He had a look of annoyance on his face as he surveyed the newcomer.

"Oi new guy, this is a one-roomed apartment." He said loudly. "Get your ass out of here."

Metastacia's eyes only narrowed as it scrutinized its new opponent.

"What a surprise. So this kid already has a Hollow." He said with curiosity. "How interesting."

"What did you do with Ichigo?" Hollow Ichigo asked as he looked around.

"I sealed him deep within his soul." Metastacia said with pleasure. "Grand Fisher will have his fun with him."

Hollow Ichigo smirked as he placed his hand on the hilt of Zangetsu.

"Heh, as much as I like you…" He said as he cocked his head arrogantly.

He slowly drew it and the cloth around it fell slowly as it was unsheathed.

"There just isn't enough room for the two of us."

In the real world, Rukia watched in surprise as Ichigo's body started to move again. Stumbling backwards, he gave painful grunts as he gripped at his face. Abandoning all pretenses, Rukia ran towards him in concern.

"Ichigo...!" She yelled.

She was suddenly pushed back as powerful force of reiatsu exploded from Ichigo's body, and she brought her arms over her face to protect herself. Fragments of earth and rubble exploded from the pressure of the power. His Shinigami attire started to rip around his body as he gave a piercing hollow scream. White particles started to form around his face, piecing slowly together like a puzzle. A yellow light soon engulfed his body.

"This is...!" Rukia said as her eyes narrowed at the light.

When the light finally dissipated, Rukia slowly pulled her arms away from her face. Her eyes widened at the revealed figure. Standing there before her was the devil masked Hollow form of Ichigo. The red lines on his body seemed to glow in the darkness. His long orange hair flowed silently behind him as a low hiss echoed from him.

Rukia's eyes were reflected with fear as Hollow Ichigo slowly turned towards her.

"Ichigo..."

xxx

Ichigo gritted his teeth angrily as he glared at the Grand Fisher. His amber eyes narrowed as he held it up Zangetsu before him. Raindrops ran down the length of its blade.

"I won't let Rukia get hurt." He said determinedly. "I'll definitely defeat the both of you!"

"It's already too late. As you can tell, Metastacia has the power to gain complete control of one's body." Grand Fisher explained as he looked around. His gaze turned back to Ichigo. "But that's not all there is to his power."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a strange sensation. Right in front of him, Zangetsu started to dissipate into nothing more than small particles of reiatsu. Grand Fisher's laugh echoed coldly into the night as the scene unfolded before him.

"Zangetsu..." Ichigo said as he stared at his empty hands.

"He has the power to seal away Zanpakutous! This power works by sealing off the link between the Shinigami and his Zanpakutou!" Grand Fisher yelled. "You know what that means right!?"

Ichigo's face lit up in surprise at the realization.

"All your Shinigami powers are gone!"

xxx

Rukia struggled to stand back up after being knocked away by a blast of reiatsu. She breathed deeply a Hollow Ichigo approached her soundlessly. Raising Zangetsu to the side, it exploded into waves of black flames before turning into its Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu. He stopped in front of her, towering over her small figure as she stared back with heavy breaths.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia called out to him.

She braced herself for an attack, but she looked up in surprise as Hollow Ichigo remained motionless. Instead of attacking her, he watched her quietly as though he was observing her. Rukia's eyes widened at the sound that was almost inaudible. As she concentrated on it, she heard the words that he kept repeating.

"I will protect..." He whispered.

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered in surprise.

Suddenly, an explosion rang as blue arrows of light exploded on his backside. He turned around and glared silently at Ishida Uryuu. Ishida quickly shot more arrows out, but they didn't seem to affect Hollow Ichigo at all as they impacted.

"Kurosaki..." Ishida said as his eyes narrowed. He drew his bow back again as memories of the Hollow form flashed in his mind. "What happened to you?"

Before he could fire, Hollow Ichigo had used sonido to get behind him. As he turned in surprise, Zangetsu was already swung towards him, aiming to decapitate him.

"Ishida!" Rukia yelled. Ishida's eyes widened as it was inches away from his neck.

"El Directo."

He saved just in time as Sado Yasutora smashed Hollow Ichigo out of the way. Hollow Ichigo's body went through several gravestones and dust blew up in the following explosions. From within the cover, a red light emitted and started growing in intensity.

Then suddenly, it exploded towards them, blowing away dust in its path.

"Cero!" Chad muttered with widened eyes.

Both Ishida and Chad covered themselves with their arms as a golden triangle appeared before them, protecting them and nullifying the effects of the blast. Inoue Orihime stood in front of Rukia, manipulating her shield with her face contorted with worry.

"Inoue-san!" Ishida said as he turned towards her.

They all turned as a loud roar echoed from within the remaining cover. The dust blew away at the sound of it, and everyone covered themselves as an enormous gust of wind kicked up afterwards. Hollow Ichigo revealed himself from within the center of an enormous crater.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue whispered fearfully as the figure sparked familiarity within her.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia yelled.

Hollow Ichigo glared at them. He turned to Rukia, and his yellow eyes narrowed as he glanced at the three others. He then turned away without another word, and he jumped into the air before disappearing into the night.

"Ichigo... ugh..." Rukia said as she attempted to stand. Inoue had to hold onto her as she fell forward.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue said with concern. She helped Rukia sit down and started up her healing shield as Chad and Ishida approached them. "Please! You're hurt!"

"What happened?" Ishida asked. His eyes narrowed as he looked in the direction Hollow Ichigo disappeared in. "Kurosaki has..."

"I'll tell you guys everything." Rukia said as she winced in pain. She looked up at all them gravely. "Afterwards, please go look for Ichigo."

"What are you going to do, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked as she continued to heal her.

Rukia breathed in deeply as the pain started to subside. Her eyes narrowed determinedly as she looked up at her comrades.

"I'm going to get help from Soul Society."

xxx

The captains and lieutenants quickly gathered for an emergency meeting. Rukia waited patiently for the decision of the General Commander as she kneeled respectfully before them.

"A state of emergency has been announced in Soul Society due to the current situation in the real world." Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni said as he looked at the captains and lieutenants. "Kuchiki Rukia; I have come to a judgment on your appeal to help Substitute Shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo.

The General Commander paused before he continued.

"Soul Society will not be assisting you in saving him."

Rukia's expression lit up as she looked up.

"What...?" Rukia said in surprise.

"Shinigami infected by Metastacia can no longer be saved. This effect cannot be reversed." He said grimly. "Furthermore, Kurosaki Ichigo's power is of a captain's level. He is too dangerous to be left alive. Thus, there is only one solution."

His staff pounded the floor like the gavel of a judge. Rukia's eyes widened fearfully as the order echoed throughout the meeting hall.

"Execute Kurosaki Ichigo!"

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **Instead of using my notes at the beginning, I'll explain a few miscellaneous things of each chapter at the end now.

A little bit more about Metastacia and Grand Fisher is revealed. More will be revealed about their return.

The other nakama have made an appearance but won't be too integral in this story.

When I thought about bringing back the memories in the rain, I thought about what feelings actually made the rain fall for them. The situations being thrown at them are going to emphasize those feelings. 'Powerless Ichigo' is an example of that.

The idea to write in Hollow Ichigo came up when I was watching the Hulk movie. His appearance in the upcoming fourth movie also played a part in inspiring his appearance in this story.

When I initially wrote about Hollow Ichigo, known more casually as Ichi!Thing, I assumed that even though he was basically a monster, there is still some form of intelligence within him. Rather it be instinct or subconscious control, there's something there. This will be elaborated on more as the story progresses.

The line, "Execute Kurosaki Ichigo!", is a tribute to the second BLEACH movie's tag line, "Execute Hitsugaya!"**  
**


	3. Black Cloud Visage, White Lightning Tear

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** Third chapter uploaded. No problems this time. Minor fixes to spelling and grammar in the previous chapters.

The story is now halfway done.

x

x

x

* * *

_**Black Cloud Visage, White Lightning Tear

* * *

**_

A small fist pounded against a stone wall and the resulting hollow thump echoed from the empty corridor into the night of Soul Society. Kuchiki Rukia bent forward against the wall, hiding her eyes with the shadows of her bangs. Her mouth was snarled into a grimace. Anger and frustration radiated from her posture as her body trembled from the emotions within her.

"_Rukia..." Ichigo said._

_Ichigo's eyes didn't meet hers, even though it had been so long since they met. His torn up body was wrapped in bandages, but he stood strongly before her on the bridge. _

"_I came to save you."_

Rukia pushed herself off the wall and her eyes furrowed in determination as she turned to leave. She suddenly stopped when she noticed a figure walking towards her; it was Abarai Renji. He stopped in front of her with a frown on his face.

"Rukia…" He said quietly.

"Renji…" She replied in surprise.

"I know what you're planning to do." Renji said as his expression hardened. Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. "Let me help you. The gate to the real world is sealed during emergencies."

He quickly pointed to his insignia on his arm before giving her a reassuring smile.

"You'll need someone of higher rank to open the gate after all."

Rukia's closed her eyes for a moment before she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Renji."

xxx

The rain had only gotten heavier in the inner world. A shadowy figure quickly ran away as a large sword smashed through rows of tombstones like they were made of paper.

Kurosaki Ichigo and the Grand Fisher had started to fight - but it was completely one-sided.

"What's the matter, boy!?" Grand Fisher yelled.

Grand Fisher's sword came down towards Ichigo again at an incredible speed. He barely jumped out of the way as the sword sent bits of earth and rubble into the air. He could only grimace at the power.

"You said you were different from the last we faced each other!" Grand Fisher said. He raised his sword. "It is also the same for me!!"

The body of the Grand Fisher started to enlarge before being encased in a pillar of light. He had changed into his released form as the light dissipated. Ichigo could only stare up at the giant Arrancar; his tiny stature was a like a bug in comparison.

"How does it feel, to know that you can't defeat me!?" Grand Fisher yelled. "How does it feel, to know that you can't save that girl!?"

His gigantic sword swung downward and Ichigo had to jump out of the way. Grand Fisher laughed in enjoyment as he continued to attack relentlessly. Ichigo kept evading each attack, unable to retaliate without Zangetsu.

"How does it feel, to know that both of you will die!?"

'I can't just keep running...' Ichigo thought as he jumped away from another attack.

Ichigo pulled his arms over his face as rubble blasted at him from the force of the blow.

'But I can't fight him...!'

He took off after he landed but Grand Fisher quickly caught up with him despite his enormous size.

'What...'

His eyes widened.

'What can I do...?'

xxx

Both Rukia and Renji lightly landed on the plateau where the Senkaimon was located. However, they quickly found out that they weren't alone; someone was already waiting for them in front of the door. The figure glanced over his shoulder towards them, and they only stared back in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Taichou!" Renji said.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia said.

Kuchiki Byakuya turned back towards the gate without responding.

"The seal on the gate may only be broken by a captain at the moment." Byakuya said. He paused for a moment. "Without a doubt, I knew the both of you would be coming here."

He pointed his sword towards the Senkaimon and he twisted it in the air like a key. As the gate unlocked with a loud creak, it started glowing with white light. He slowly turned away and started to walk forward.

"You may do as you wish." Byakuya said as he walked towards them. "I already know I cannot stop you, Rukia."

Rukia's expression lit up before she smiled thankfully.

"Thank you so much, Nii-sama!" She said happily.

Both Renji and Rukia nodded as each other before they ran past him. Byakuya's eyes followed Rukia as she passed, and they narrowed at the expression of determination on her face. He turned towards her with a look of indifference on his face.

"Rukia." He called to her. She stopped and turned towards him. "What is Kurosaki Ichigo to you?"

Rukia's expression lit up with surprise at the question.

"Ichigo is..." Rukia started as she contorted her face in thought. Her features relaxed as the answer came to her. "Someone very important to me."

She smiled softly.

"Ichigo is the reason I'm still here..."

She slowly turned away from him.

"That's why I have to save him... no matter what..."

Rukia sprinted into the Senkaimon without another word. Byakuya only stood there motionlessly, watching her backside as she ran. She slowly disappeared into the light of the doorway and he closed his eyes in thought.

"_Does that 'pride' thing have anything to do with Rukia's execution?" Ichigo asked as he narrowed his eyes at him."If so, then I will step on it just as you said."_

_Ichigo pointed Tensa Zangetsu at him as his expression lit up with determination._

"_Since that's exactly what I obtained Bankai for!"_

Byakuya's eyes opened and he looked up towards the night sky. The crescent moon shone brightly above him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…"

Rukia's and Renji's footsteps resonated inside the portal as they continued to run towards the real world. As they ran, he glanced over to her and noticed the determined expression on her face. He could read it clearly; she had a purpose that she had to fulfill. It reminded him of the expression he had seen long ago.

_Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo bare handedly caught his attack._

_"Sorry for keeping you waiting Renji..." Ichigo said as his eyes narrowed. "I will now put all of my will..."_

_Ichigo's face lit up with determination._

_"Into defeating you!!"_

His eyes narrowed slightly before he turned to face back forward.

"Rukia, what do you plan on doing when you get to the real world?" Renji asked.

"I'm going to consult with Urahara." Rukia replied firmly without looking at him. "I need a find a way to save Ichigo."

"Rukia…" Renji muttered quietly as he glanced at her again.

"When he saved me, Ichigo was the one who changed my destiny." Rukia said. "So now…"

Her violet eyes narrowed as they reflected her resolve.

"I'm going to change his destiny."

xxx

Hollow Ichigo let loose a barrage of slashes at Metastacia. The latter retaliated by attacking with several tentacles from his backside. As Hollow Ichigo sliced through them, each one was quickly replaced, regenerating as quickly as they were being cut down. Such power didn't even seem to phase Hollow Ichigo, and his expression showed that he was having a thrill shaving a path towards his opponent.

He caught one of the tentacles in his hand, smirking as he held it like a trophy.

"I'm going to cut you until there's nothing left!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

"I don't see how you can do that..." Metastacia said. "Without a Zanpakutou!"

Hollow Ichigo's eyes widened as Zangetsu disappeared from his grasp in a sparkle of reiatsu. As he turned back to Metastacia, he was knocked away by a sway of his tentacles.

"Che...!" He grimaced as he hit the side of building. The force of the impact created a large crater.

"Now..." Metastacia said with a smile."What will you do?"

Hollow Ichigo laughed as he jumped up towards him without hesitation.

"I'll just rip you apart with my bare hands!"

xxx

Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu and Sado Yasutora waited patiently in front of the Urahara Shoten. They all turned as a sudden light broke through the darkness of the night. The Senkaimon slowly creaked open in front of them. Quickly emerging through the light, both Rukia and Renji came to a halt. They both looked surprised to see their comrades already waiting for them.

"Everyone..." Rukia said as her gaze shifted over her friends. She looked at them hopefully. "Did you guys find Ichigo?"

"We weren't able to find a trace of Kurosaki-kun." Inoue said sadly as she walked up to her. "We thought you would have better luck with Soul Society, so we waited for you here."

"I see..." Rukia replied quietly as she looked away.

"What happened in Soul Society?" Ishida asked in concern.

Rukia's eyes casted downward as a look of shame came over her.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked.

Her face contorted as her hands clenched into fists.

"I... failed him."

xxx

Everyone was situated around the large wooden table inside the Urahara Shoten. Urahara's expression was unusually grim after hearing Rukia's story. The air was thick with tension as he contemplated upon the situation. From the other side of the table, Rukia stared expectantly at him, anxious to hear his answer.

"My, my… what a mess this has become…" Urahara finally said. "What do you plan on doing, my dear Kuchiki-san?"

"I'm going to save Ichigo." Rukia answered determinedly.

He only smiled at her answer.

"When there's a will, there's a way." He replied lightly. "Well, let's summarize this, shall we?"

"Metastacia has the unique ability to return to Hueco Mundo when he's killed, but it shouldn't be possible since he was initially merged with the soul of the Espada, Aaroniero. I would assume that he was able to attach his soul to something after you killed his host, Kuchiki-san."

"On the other hand, the Grand Fisher's revival is simple - he never died in the first place because the Grand Fisher is made out of two parts." Urahara said as he held up two fingers. "He cannot be killed unless both entities –"

"The body…" One finger was brought down.

"The lure…" The other finger was brought down.

"Are destroyed. Only his main body was destroyed and it seems the lure had been hidden in Hueco Mundo all this time."

"Because of this, the both of them were left as mere shadows of their former selves, hanging on with a weaker form of existence. However, this also explains why they've combined. All Hollows constantly merge with one another to become stronger and to regenerate. This attribute remains true even if it is just the combination of souls. Metastacia and the Grand Fisher probably combined not only to get stronger, but because their objectives were connected..."

Urahara's face darkened.

"Revenge against Kurosaki-san and yourself."

"I don't care about those two." Rukia said firmly as she interrupted them. Her eyes were hard as she stared at Urahara. "Just tell me how I can save Ichigo."

Urahara's expression lit up with surprise at her tone, but he couldn't hold back a smile before he continued.

"From what you told me, it seems that Kurosaki-san hasn't yet fallen under complete control of Metastacia. It's probable that both Hollows – his own inner Hollow and Metastacia – are fighting for dominance over his body. This has happened before, where his awakened Hollow side has caused Hollowfication to occur."

"Because of this, I also believe his consciousness must be being suppressed into a deep part of his soul, possibly by the soul of Grand Fisher itself. That would explain the subconscious behavior you've described. If you were able to break that suppression, there's a chance he could overcome his Hollowfication, just like he has in the past."

Rukia's expression lit up at the sign of hope.

"Do you know of a way I could do this?" She asked.

"I have a method." Urahara replied. "However, with Soul Society after him, we need to capture him and bring him to a safe place before we do it."

"Where do you suggest?" She asked curiously.

"Why, right under their noses in Soul Society of course!" Urahara replied as if it was the most obvious suggestion. "It's harder to trace reiatsu signature there because everything is made out of spirit particles."

"We'll capture Kurosaki-san with Bakudou and transport him to Soul Society. Once there, we can begin the process." He continued. "But first, we have to find him."

"All Hollows instinctively retreat into the layer of space between the worlds when they hide. It's impossible to locate them once there." Urahara said. He stared at Rukia with a smirk. "So, what will you do, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia closed her eyes contemplatively. As her memories of Hollow Ichigo flashed before her, she thought about what happened.

_She braced herself for an attack, but she looked up in surprise as Hollow Ichigo remained motionless. Instead of attacking her, he watched her quietly as though he was observing her. _

'The reason he didn't attack me was because he didn't want to...' She thought.

_Suddenly, an explosion rang as blue arrows of light exploded on his backside. He turned around and glared silently at Ishida Uryuu._

'The reason he attacked Ishida was because he was defending himself...'

_Hollow Ichigo glared at them. He turned to Rukia, and his yellow eyes narrowed as he glanced at the three others. He then turned away without another word, and he jumped into the air before disappearing into the night._

'The reason he chose to run away from the others and not fight was because he didn't want to fight...'

_Rukia's eyes widened at the sound that was almost inaudible. As she concentrated on it, she heard the words that he kept repeating._

_"I will protect..." He whispered._

'He just... wants to protect...' Rukia's final thoughts echoed.

Her eyes slowly opened as the solution came to her.

"I'll lure him out."

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **A few things.

I wanted to insert something like a 'reverse Soul Society arc' in the story. Along with flash backs of the arc itself (which I've carefully picked out to write in) I wanted to express Rukia's determination to save Ichigo.

'Debt' falls in as a theme for this chapter, just as it was in the Soul Society arc. An example of this is Byakuya's scene.

The line '... Someone very important to me...' was the exact line Ichigo used to describe their relationship in the third movie. Just like Ichigo had, I wanted to portray Rukia with the same hesitance when asked to describe their relationship. Other lines also represent this connection.

Rukia's "Ichigo was the one who changed my destiny." is a parallel to Ichigo's "Rukia was the one who changed my world."

I've toned down fighting scenes to keep the plot moving. Chapters are also shorter because of it. Six chapters, six pages each was the format I decided on.

I purposely separated Urahara's long explanation so readers can pick through it quickly and efficiently.**  
**


	4. Cadence of the Calming Storm Opus

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes: **N/A

x

x

_My Heart,_  
_It's gone…_  
_Because there is no heart without you,_  
_It's empty…_  
_This Hollow Heart,_  
_It's dying…_  
_Now that I am alone._

x

x

* * *

_**Cadence of the Calming Storm Opus

* * *

**_

A heavy feeling of tension could be felt radiating through the cold night. Everyone stood readily behind Kuchiki Rukia after arriving at the location of Karakura cemetery. As Rukia stood before them, a firm resolve could be seen on her expression; not a hint of doubt or fear was reflected in her eyes.

"Wait, Rukia..." Renji said. His brows furrowed in concern. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Rukia didn't turn back towards him as she replied.

"No matter how different he is now, that thing is still Ichigo." Rukia started quietly. She closed her eyes as she thought of him. "Ichigo is still in there - I know he is."

She blasted her reiatsu outward. It created a pillar of white light that pierced into the dark heavens.

"That's why I know that if he feels that I may be in danger..."

Her eyes slowly opened and they glowed resolutely with her power.

"He'll definitely come."

As if on cue, a twisting hole formed in the night sky. The crescent moon suddenly became eclipsed by the figure that appeared - it was Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo's body exploded with black reiatsu as he dove down towards her from above. Rukia stood her ground and she stared defiantly at him.

Her thoughts and memories echoed in her mind as she stared at him.

'Back then... I turned around not because I had a plan... But... I just felt that I shouldn't run away by myself like that.'

Rukia's white reiatsu and Ichigo's black reiatsu started to mix together into a swirl of streaking particles as they closed in on one another.

'I just had to turn around and help Kaien-dono... I had to help him somehow...'

The whirlwind illuminated the darkness that surrounded them.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia called out to him.

The image of the Hollow Kaien flashed from her memory and it took Hollow Ichigo's place as he approached.

"_Kill it!" Ukitake screamed. "That... is not Kaien anymore!"_

_Rukia's eyes widened, reflecting Hollow Kaien__ as he jumped towards her with his claw outreached._

_"Kill it...!!!"  
_

'No, not this time.' Rukia thoughts answered.

Rukia's hand gripped tightly onto the hilt of her sword.

'Last time, the only one I saved was my pitiful self.'

The image of Hollow Kaien then distorted back into her memories and Hollow Ichigo retook its place.

'This time... for sure... this time... I will... I will...!'

She pulled her hand off her sword and her expression lit up with determination.

"I will save you!!" Rukia yelled as she reached out towards him. A red beam of energy exploded between them.

"Geki!" She yelled. Hollow Ichigo's body fell towards the ground as he was surrounded in a paralyzing red aura. He pushed itself up and the low level spell broke instantly under his strength. Rukia quickly glanced back for help. "Tessai-dono!"

"Ah!" Tessai replied as he brought his hands together. He slammed them onto the ground. "Gochuutekkan!"

Five stone pillars appeared in the sky and they dropped onto the arms and legs of Hollow Ichigo to bind him. The resulting impact sent a large amount of dust into the air. As the cover cleared, Hollow Ichigo's body shuddered as he started to rise. His power caused cracks to form in the pillars.

"To be able to break a seventy level spell with just brute strength..." Tessai said incredulously at the scene as a small drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face. "Impossible...!"

A chilling scream echoed from Hollow Ichigo as he stood up, shattering all five pillars into fragments. Yoruichi quickly moved forward to help.

"Shitosu Sansen!" Yoruichi yelled as she brought hand forward.

A golden triangle formed in front of her, and it shot three triangular projectiles at Hollow Ichigo. He was thrown back against the remnants of a pillar, and the triangles locked his arms and torso to it. However, it still wasn't enough, and Yoruichi's eyes widened as the spell started to break.

"It's not enough with just one spell...!" She yelled as she turned to them.

Tessai quickly moved forward to reinforce her binding spell.

"Sajo Sabaku!" He yelled.

Golden chains erupted from around Hollow Ichigo to further restrain him against the pillar. Despite the added spell, Hollow Ichigo continued to push against the bindings, nearly breaking the two spells that had layered on one another.

Rukia's eyes narrowed at him as watched his struggle.

"Ichigo..." She muttered. He roared loudly as he continued to thrash violently.

Her expression hardened as she aimed two fingers at him.

"Rikujoukorou!" Rukia yelled. Six rods of light struck him and he was rendered motionless.

Urahara flash stepped forward and struck Hollow Ichigo in the forehead with his cane as he mumbled an inaudible incantation. The yellow pupils behind the mask slowly started to fade and Hollow Ichigo finally went silent.

"This won't hold him in place for very long." He said lightly. He turned to Tessai. "We need to move quickly."

Tessai nodded at him and he turned to the group grimly.

"Everyone. Please avert your eyes and ears." Tessai said as a hexagon of energy formed in his palms.

"It's time for us to get to Soul Society."

xxx

Dark clouds started to cover the crescent moon that shone above Soul Society.

Yamamoto Genryuusai slowly walked out into the balcony of his division to greet the messenger that was waiting for him. The messenger was kneeling respectfully on ground with his head bowed forward. He looked up at the General Commander's approach and quickly relayed his message to him.

"I bring to you a report from the Twelfth Division." The messenger reported. "A few moments ago, Kurosaki Ichigo's reiatsu signature was finally detected in Karakura, but it has suddenly disappeared from the sensors without a trace."

Yamamoto turned away as he walked over to the railing of the balcony. He stared at the broken cross of the Soukyouku as he contemplated on his next order.

"Tell the Twelfth Division to start a search in Soul Society." He said.

"Ah!" The messenger replied before he disappeared in a flash.

Continuing to stare at the Soukyouku, Yamamoto's memories flickered with the image of Ichigo atop the Soukyouku, holding Rukia at his side. The smirk on his face shown brilliantly as he stood fearlessly above the captains and lieutenants.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

xxx

The entire group looked around in surprise as they reappeared in what looked like another one of Urahara's secret bases. Hollow Ichigo had also transferred with them, and he was still bound to the pillar by the spells placed on him.

"This is another one of my hidden training grounds in Soul Society. It's located in the western area of Rukongai, perfectly close to my personal gateway." Urahara said as he paced around. He smiled lightly as he turned back to the group. "Shall we get started now?"

"Let's do it." Rukia said determinedly as she moved forward.

"This spell will allow you to enter Ichigo's soul by decomposing both souls into spirit particles and combining them." Urahara said as he walked between her and Ichigo. "Normally, that would be impossible because the resulting decomposition would conceal the souls, but since you two have shared reiatsu before, there should be a distinct connection between the two of you."

He stopped as he got into position and he glanced at Rukia.

"Are you ready, Kuchiki-san?"

"Ah!" Rukia replied without any hesitation.

Urahara spread his arms apart and red reiatsu shot out from his body towards both Ichigo and Rukia. Rukia's eyes went blank just as the spell hit her. It looked like she had fallen into a trance. He then clapped his hands together and the energy transfer stopped.

Inoue watched the scene unfold and her face contorted with anxiety.

"Are you okay, Inoue-san?" Ishida said as he glanced at her worriedly. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Kurosaki is going to be fine."

"It's not that, Ishida-kun." Inoue replied quietly. "It's just that every time something like this happens to Kurosaki-kun, the only person who can ever do anything for him…"

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Is Kuchiki-san."

Red reiatsu started radiating from both Ichigo and Rukia, and it flared brilliantly from their bodies like two small flames. The two sources quickly combined into one big entity before it slowly started to condense together, forming into a long, red thread of energy that created a connection between them.

Rukia's eyes snapped open and she found herself in a world of twisting white spirit threads. It was the world where souls and spirit particles were visible. She held up her hand in surprise as she found a distinct red spirit thread wrapped around it. It lead off into the distance through the brightly lit world.

She slowly started to walk forward, following the length of the red thread warily. Then suddenly, through the gaps between the weaving white threads, she saw where the red thread was leading to.

It was leading to Ichigo, whose own hand was wrapped by the other end of the red thread.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia called out to him. His eyes were glazed over, not showing any signs that he had heard her.

Her feet started to pick up speed, faster and faster until she broke into a full run. He stood motionlessly as she ran towards him.

"Ichigo...!" She yelled again as she reached out towards him.

Just as her hand finally reached him, a white light exploded from between them.

xxx

Ichigo coughed violently as blood erupted from his mouth. He was caught in the grips of the Grand Fisher, whose hand squeezed him without any signs of mercy. A chilling scream echoed loudly from Ichigo as the rain continued to fall, and even the thunder itself could not cover the agony in his voice. The Grand Fisher only smiled sadistically, clearly enjoying the pain he was causing him.

"It's over, boy." Grand Fisher said. With heavy eyes and deep breaths, Ichigo's head shuddered weakly as he glared defiantly back at him. "Without your sword, you are nothing more than a bug in my hands."

The Grand Fisher laughed cruelly.

"Now, die!!!" He yelled, throwing Ichigo high into the air

Ichigo's body fell limp as he was thrown. The wind pushed against his body as he flew through the air. At the peak of his rise, his eyes slowly started to glaze over and he started to lose consciousness.

"_Wait here, Momma!" Ichigo said determinedly._

_He jumped over the railing before he started to run down slope to the riverside._

"_Eh? Ichigo!?"Masaki yelled._

'Why…' Ichigo thought as he started to fall downward.

_Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the kid that stood at edge of the churning waters of the river._

'_At first I thought, 'I want to protect momma'. The ones I wanted to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. For the sake of protecting them I kept going to the dojo.'_

_His little feet pounded the soft, wet dirt under him._

'_Just so I can get a bit stronger'_

_His hand reached forward toward the kid.  
_

'Why am I…' He thought as his right hand limply reached upward.

'_The ones I wanted to protect became more and more.'_

_He fell forward in surprise as the kid suddenly disappeared.  
_

'Why am I always so…?' He thought as he grasped at the air helplessly.

"_Don't! Ichigo!!" Masaki yelled._

Ichigo crashed into the ground with a loud boom. Laying face up, he stared up at the rain that continued to fall on him. The corners of his vision started to darken, and soon, the darkness engulfed him.

_His eyes widened as he woke up a moment later. His mother's body lay over him, her blood soaking him and the very ground around them. _

He laid in exact same spot from six years ago at the riverside.

'Powerless...'

xxx

Rukia looked around in confusion as she found herself back at Karakura cemetery. It was raining heavily in the area and the thunder rumbled dangerously in the darkened sky. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar sensation, and she instantly recognized who it was.

"Ichigo...!" She yelled before she ran in his direction. Her eyes widened as she saw the gigantic form of the Grand Fisher.

Grand Fisher stood over Ichigo's body, relishing the sight before. Ichigo lay still on the riverside, his eyes staring blankly up towards the sky without a spark of life in them. A smile lit up on Grand Fisher's face as the moment he had been waiting for had finally come.

"It's over..." He said as he raised his sword. It was brought downward with immense force. "Good bye, Kurosaki Ichigo...!"

Rukia grimaced as she closed in on them. She watched fearfully as the giant sword swing down towards Ichigo's body. Without a second thought, she jumped over him, covering his body to protect him from the blow - just as his mother had done to protect him from the Grand Fisher six years ago.

"Enkosen!" She yelled as a large yellow shield exploded over them.

The large sword struck the shield, but it was unable to penetrate the defenses.

"What?" Grand Fisher said. He withdrew the sword out of surprise. "Who dares interfere!?"

Ignoring him, Rukia turned to Ichigo in concern.

"Ichigo…" Rukia said as she looked over him. She breathed out in slight relief.

'He's injured but he's still alive. I need to heal him as soon as I can.'

Rukia slowly turned to face the Grand Fisher. The golden shield shattered vibrantly around her as she stood up. She looked up angrily at him and her hand slowly reached over the hilt her sword.

"You...!" Grand Fisher yelled in shock. "Why did you come here?"

She drew her sword in a circle, releasing Sode no Shirayuki as her violet eyes glowed fiercely.

"I came here to save Ichigo."

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words: **Chapter four is done.

The core of BLEACH is the 'Heart', so that concept will play a part in this story.

The chapter titles are based on the phases in a rain storm.

Two major flashbacks were used in this chapter to emphasize each scene. They were taken directly from the 'Memories in the Rain' arc one and two. .

The 'red thread' is a popular concept in Asian culture, signifying fate, destiny, and soul mates. This was also used when Ichigo searched for Rukia in the third movie.

The 'world of spirit thread scene' was inspired by the Tegaki, 'Ame ga Furu'. In the fan animation, Ichigo found Rukia by stepping through weaves of white threads, and both of their hands were bound by a red thread.

The final scene was used to parallel the scene where Masaki had protected Ichigo by having Rukia repeat the act. **  
**


	5. A Light Breaking Through the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** N/A.

x

x

x

* * *

_**A Light Breaking Through the Darkness

* * *

**_

Kuchiki Rukia stood up against the towering figure of the Grand Fisher. Her small stature seemed almost insignificant compared to his. Grand Fisher seethed with rage at her interference. He punched the ground angrily, creating a n enormous crater with his immense power. An earth shaking roar emitted from him afterward before he glared back down at her.

"How dare you interfere!" He yelled. His raised his huge Zanpakutou into the air. "I'll make you disappear!"

His eyes widened as a thick layer of ice suddenly froze both his arm and sword in place.

"What?" He uttered in surprise.

Sode no Shirayuki was pointed at him and its wielder's white reiatsu radiated magnificently from the blade.

"No." Rukia responded coldly. She drew her sword back as her eyes started to glow. "I'll make you disappear."

White particles flew around her in a vibrantly.

"I'll cut you down for Ichigo's sake."

The attack, Hakuren, exploded from the tip of her sword. Grand Fisher couldn't hold back the expression of surprise on his face as the large wave of ice washed over him. The ice quickly started to expand around him, immobilizing his entire body in a block of ice.

"Impossible…!" He yelled in surprise as the ice reached up to his neck. Desperation lit up on his face as he turned towards Ichigo's body. "I will not end like this...!"

His eyes widened with rage.

"I will get my revenge!!!"

A red orb of reiatsu started to swirl within his open mouth. Rukia quickly stopped her attack as she noticed this.

"Cero...! His target is..." She muttered in surprise. She glanced over her shoulder. "Ichigo...!"

The red blast of energy erupted from him. Before the attack could hit Ichigo, Rukia flash stepped in front of it. She pushed her sword forward against the cero to deflect the force of blast. Her eyes narrowed as the energy splayed around her.

She yelled loudly and she started to push back against the attack.

Grand Fisher's eyes widened as another wave of ice shot towards him, absorbing the force of the cero and covering his entire head in ice. His entire body glittered in the moonlight and his shocked expression was frozen, as if time had stopped for him.

Rukia's sword swirled in a circle, and light started to emit from the sky.

"Some no mai..." She said softly. The white circle expanded around the frozen form of Grand Fisher. "Tsukishirou."

She slowly turned away as the pillar of light solidified into pure ice before it shattered into innumerable fragments. The unheard screams of Grand Fisher's agony echoed into the night. Taking one last glance back, she dematerialized her sword and sheathed it in one swift movement. Her attention then quickly turned back to Ichigo, and she ran quickly to get back to his side.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia yelled as she quickly knelt down next to him.

Without any time to waste, her hands started to glow with reiatsu as she placed it over his chest.

"Ichigo…" Rukia muttered as her expression contorted with worry.

Against her hands, she could feel his slow heart beat. Her eyes widened as she noticed his heart beat was gradually fading. Each beat came slower and slower, and as though her healing was doing nothing, it suddenly stopped beating all together.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia yelled.

She stared into his blank eyes and she continued to push more reiatsu into him.

"The resolve to protect… the resolve to stand back up and fight…" Rukia said firmly. "Those are the ideals that I had always seen reflected in your eyes, Ichigo!"

"Where is that now?!" She asked loudly. Her eyes clenched closed. "Do you even know what is it that you want to protect anymore!?"

She gritted her teeth as she felt no response from him.

"Answer me, Ichigo!!!" Rukia screamed desperately.

Ichigo's consciousness stirred at the calls. Her voice echoed inside him and memories started to appear as his eyes started to gain back their light.

"_Mom, can we hold hands?" Nine year old Ichigo asked as he held out his hand timidly._

"_Sure we can." Kurosaki Masaki said lovingly as she took his hand._

_They walked together through the rain. Masaki stopped as she turned towards the riverside. Ichigo looked at her in confusion as she quickly gave him a smile._

"_Hey, Ichigo." She asked cheerfully. "Do you know what's the most important thing to protect?"_

Ichigo's heart started to beat again and Rukia's expression lit up with hope at the feeling of it.

'This memory was...' Ichigo's thoughts echoed through the darkness of his consciousness. 'The last thing she said to me before I lost her...'

His hand started to reach upward through the darkness.

'I will protect...'

He felt someone grab onto his hand as his vision slowly cleared up. At his side was Rukia, grasping tightly onto his hand with her own. Relief could be seen on her face as Ichigo weakly looked over to her. Rukia couldn't hold back a smile, even in the condition he was in.

"Rukia…" Ichigo muttered. "What are you doing here…?"

"Idiot..." Rukia said as her memories flickered.

_The cross of the Soukyouku lit up brightly as Ichigo stabbed Zangetsu into it._

_"Ichi... go..."__Rukia muttered as she watched. _

_The cross exploded and Rukia fell forward as the bindings were broken. _

"_Stop telling me to leave you here and run away... it's so annoying!!" Ichigo yelled.  
_

_She felt his arm grab hold of her from around her waist.  
_

"_I told you, I don't care what you say." Ichigo said. "Heh... This is the second time now..."_

_He held her up to his side, standing heroically on the remnants of the cross.  
_

"_I've come to save you, Rukia."_

She smiled softly at him as she answered.

"I've come to save you, Ichigo."_  
_

Ichigo stared at her in surprise for a few moments. An expression of determination slowly etched itself onto his face as he realized what Rukia had done for him; she had cut down the Grand Fisher. He grunted in pain as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Alarmed by his sudden movement, Rukia tried to push him back down.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia said. "I'm not done -"

"This is fine." Ichigo interrupted as he gently pushed away her hands. She only watched as he shakily stood up on his feet and took a few steps forward. "There's still something I need to do."

"Ichigo..." Rukia muttered.

"Metastacia is still trying to take over my body." He continued with her back facing towards her. "I don't have any of my powers, but..."

A spark of his old resolve was reflected in the words that he spoke.

"I'll find a way to defeat him for you."

Rukia's face slowly softened as a familiar feeling started to well up within her; she felt his strength flowed through her, empowering her just like it had so many times before. Standing before her was the man that had once saved her. Now, she felt it was time for her to properly return those feelings to him...

She was going to be his strength.

"If you don't have your powers..." Rukia said as she pushed herself up. Her eyes glimmered warmly. "Then take mine."

Ichigo slowly turned towards her in surprise, and Rukia smiled as she held her sword out. Both of them felt a feeling nostalgia as they looked at one another.

"_Give me your sword, Shinigami." Ichigo said as he looked down at Rukia._

"_It is not 'Shinigami'. It is... Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia replied as she pointed her sword at him._

_Ichigo held the sword before his heart._

"_I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."_

"Become a Shinigami once again, Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo stared at her for a few moments before he nodded at her.

"Let's do it, Rukia!" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed with determination as he held her sword before him. His thoughts went back to the question that Rukia had asked him.

"_Do you even know what is it that you want to protect anymore?"_ Rukia's voice echoed in his thoughts.

The sword pierced his heart, just like it did once before.

'I don't know.' His own thoughts answered.

A bright light exploded between them, covering everything in its encompassing glow.

'But now, I can find that answer again.'

xxx

Rukia's eyes snapped open as she felt her soul return to her body. She fell over onto her knees as her legs buckled under her. Inoue Orihime rushed over to help, and she quickly bent down to help her back up.

"How did it go, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asked worriedly. Rukia took her arms off her, determined to stand by her own power.

"It's all up to Ichigo now." Rukia replied grimly. She wobbled unsteadily on her two feet.

Suddenly an explosion sounded above them, shaking the ground with the power of its blast. It left a cover of dust in its wake, covering a large portion of the underground base.

"What...?" Rukia said in surprise.

"Looks like we're going to have some trouble soon." Urahara said.

As the dust cleared, the entire force of the Gotei Thirteen appeared in their midst. Familiar faces could be seen in the crowd of Shinigami. All of the captains and their seated officers were present at the scene. Above them was an enormous hole that had torn the ground asunder, and the very same place that they had entered.

"Under the orders of Soul Society." Soifong said as she stepped forward. The Omitsukidou members flash stepped to her side. "We're here to execute Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia was about to speak out, but was interrupted as each of her friends walked up in front of her and Ichigo. They quickly prepared themselves for battle.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

"Everyone..." Rukia muttered.

Suddenly, Rukia's eyes widened fearfully as she felt something sinister stir from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, and watched as little by little, Hollow Ichigo's bindings started to break apart into little pieces. With an explosive eruption of energy, everyone in the vicinity had to protect themselves as Hollow Ichigo shattered his prison.

Hollow Ichigo roared loudly in his wake, sending shockwaves of power erupting from around him. Rukia's face paled at him as she held her ground.

"Ichigo...!"

xxx

Hollow Ichigo grunted in pain as he smashed through another building, landing in a heap of broken building fragments and glass shards. A snarl could be seen on his face as he exploded out from it. He wasn't badly injured, but his uniform was torn slightly and several scratches could be seen all over his body.

"Is that all? Rather disappointing." Metastacia taunted. His tentacles swayed ominously around him.

"Che…" Hollow Ichigo replied with a grimace.

A bright light exploded in the dark sky and they both turned towards it in surprise. Like a breaking mirror, the sky seemed to shatter as Ichigo broke through the barrier that had separated the two areas in his soul. His Bankai robes whipped about as he came to a halt besides his Hollow.

"It looks like you're getting beat up pretty bad." Ichigo said as he glanced at his Hollow.

"Looks like you're finally awake, King." Hollow Ichigo said with a smirk.

"You can go away now." Ichigo said firmly. He glared at Metastacia. "I can take care of this guy without you."

Hollow Ichigo scowled at him as he felt himself being suppressed by Ichigo's will.

"Fine. You are the King after all." Hollow Ichigo said with a dark smile as he started to form into spirit particles. They started to disappear into thin air. "But you better not die. It's getting dangerous outside, you better hurry up and kill him."

"Ah." Ichigo answered as he raised Tensa Zangetsu.

"What…?" Metastacia said at the sight of the sword. Tentacles erupted from his backside, and they shot towards Ichigo. "I sealed your Shinigami powers!"

Ichigo stared impassively as the flying appendages neared him. Silently, he raised his sword.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo said as he swung it down. The tentacles were instantly disintegrated by the release of the black moonfang. "Metastacia..."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he held his sword before him in both hands.

"I will cut you down for Rukia's sake."

Ichigo charged forward in a burst of black reiatsu. His memories started to flash before him as he quickly approached Metastacia.

"_Um..." Nine year old Ichigo replied hesitantly as he thought about his answer. Masaki smiled lightly as he looked up in thought._

"_Okay, I'll make this easier." Masaki said brightly."Why do you want to protect me?"_

"_Because I love you." Ichigo replied instantly._

"_That's right." Masaki replied. "Love."_

_She turned to the riverside._

"_Love is one of the emotions that connects us, like the way we're holding hands now." Masaki said as she squeezed his hand. "But do you know what it means to be connected?"_

_Ichigo's face lit up with surprise as his mother turned to him with a bright smile._

"_It means we have a heart."_

Metastacia roared as he sent more tentacles flying towards Ichigo. With quick sways of his body, he dodged each one in quick succession. The distance between them was quickly disappearing and Tensa Zangetsu glinted as Ichigo pushed it out before him.

"_These emotions we have for one another, to love, to care, to fear for... it's the heart that contains those feelings that bonds us. Without the heart, those bonds wouldn't exist." _

Tensa Zangetsu pierced the mask of Metastacia as Ichigo's amber eyes glowed with a renewed resolve.

"_That is why we must protect the heart."

* * *

_

x

x

x

**Final Words: **Not much to say for this chapter.

The flashback scene is the one I personally created to bridge the two memories in the rain scene that is represented in the manga.

That's basically it.


	6. And the Rain Finally Left Off

**Disclaimer: **All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shueisha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for the late update. This was suppose to have been up three days ago, but several things made it hard for me to upload the chapter. This will be the last chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed the story.

x

x

x

* * *

_**And the Rain Finally Left Off

* * *

**_

The battle began, and the forces of Karakura faced off against Soul Society. With their friends locked in battle, and weakened by the power transfer, Rukia could only look on helplessly as several Shinigami surrounded Ichigo.

Hollow Ichigo's cries echoed loudly within the boundaries of the secret training base. Several Shinigami had jumped towards him fearlessly to attack, but their efforts were in vain as he knocked them back with just mere bursts of reiatsu. The remaining captains and lieutenants only watched from the sidelines as if they were hesitant to engage him.

Ukitake Juushirou's hand gripped upon the hilt of his sword, but he made no further movement to draw it.

"You can't cut him either, will you?" Ukitake asked the figure beside him.

Kyouraku Shunsui pulled his hat down slightly before he answered.

"To draw your sword upon an enemy can take immense courage." He said grimly. "But to draw your sword against a comrade..."

His own hand gripped tightly onto the hilt of his sword, unable to move as well.

"You'd have to shut away your heart."

Another one of Hollow Ichigo's roars resonated through the air again as he knocked away another wave of Shinigami. His yellow eyes shifted around from friends and enemies alike with the aggression of a feral animal. They suddenly focused on Rukia, and they widened at her expression; she stared at him with a look of fear frozen on her face.

"Ru… ki… a…" He uttered in a low growl. "I will protect...!"

Hollow Ichigo jumped upwards to escape through the hole that was made in the ceiling. Rukia's eyes widened at his retreat and she instantly realized his intentions.

'He's luring them away...!' She thought frantically.

Her face lit up with worry as she called out to him.

"Ichigo!"

"Follow him!" Yamamoto yelled. Several members of the Gotei Thirteen jumped through the hole to give chase.

"Ichigo...!" Rukia yelled as she followed them without a second thought.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue yelled. She had to cover herself as an explosion rang out from nearby.

"Rukia, wait!" Renji said frantically as he took off after her.

Above the hideout were the familiar fields of Hokutan, where raindrops were slowly starting to splash down onto the ground. Rukia landed on the soft grass, running quickly towards Ichigo as the thunder rumbled above her. A few of the Shinigami were already on the attack, striking at him with their swords. Hollow Ichigo retaliated, slashing at them wildly with the ignited blade of Tensa Zangetsu.

"No!" Rukia yelled as she continued run towards him. "Ichigo!!"

Four captains flash stepped onto the grassy plains. They watched Hollow Ichigo's fight with unreadable expressions as his body swayed back and forth, violently knocking his Shinigami attackers away like nothing more than ragdolls.

"That ain't Ichigo anymore." Kenpachi said with a frown as he drew his sword. "Such a shame to cut him down in this state."

"We will cut him down regardless of what he has done in the past." Hitsugaya Toushirou said calmly. "This is the responsibility that we must burden as captains."

"Ah."Sanjin Komamura agreed. "This is the least we can do for him. We will not show him any mercy…"

"Kurosaki Ichigo is our enemy now."

Kuchiki Byakuya didn't say anything, but he also drew his sword in preparation. His eyes narrowed as he watched Hollow Ichigo's fight with the Shinigami forces.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo..." He muttered.

Rukia's eyes widened as the captains started to walk forward with their swords drawn. She pushed her body to run faster, even though she had already stumbled several times.

"Don't touch him!" She yelled at them. "Don't touch him!!"

She felt someone grab onto her arm and quickly glanced back to see who it was.

"Renji!" Rukia said in surprise.

"Rukia! It's too dangerous!" Renji yelled as he held onto her firmly. "Stay back!"

"Let me go, Renji!" Rukia yelled desperately as she struggled against his grip. She turned back to Ichigo. "They're going to –"

"…" Renji's face contorted as he stared at her expression.

"_Don't you get it? If you go near him, another twenty years will be added to your sentence!" Renji yelled at her._

"_So what!?" Rukia retorted angrily. Her eyes fell slightly. "I... I was the one who dragged him into this... It is my fault that he died... Since it's my fault that he died..."_

_She looked back up at him, and her face was filled with grief._

"_Is it so wrong to go to him!?"_

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled frantically as her hand reached for him.

He turned away and gritted his teeth as though he couldn't bear to witness what was going to happen.

The captains slowly surrounded Hollow Ichigo, and he only roared loudly at them as they approached. From between its two horns, a gigantic flash of red energy lit up. Swirling like a maelstrom, it emitted powerful shockwaves as it continued to charge. The captains quickly prepared themselves to strike him down before it could fire.

Rukia's eyes widened at the scene before her and she desperately called out to him.

"Ichigo…!"

From within his inner world, Ichigo landed on a building as the remnants of Metastacia dissipated. He slowly looked up as he heard Rukia's voice echoing around him.

'That voice… she's calling for me…' Ichigo thought.

"_Ichigo…!!"_

He closed his eyes.

'Rukia…'

"_Ichigo...!!!"_

White light covered him.

'I'm going to give you my answer now.'

Suddenly, a crack formed right down the middle of his Hollow mask, and the red energy dissipated without a trace. All those around him could only watch silently as the fractures continued expand all over his body. Pieces started to fall off in small chunks before the Hollow shell abruptly shattered into fragments around him and revealed Ichigo in his Bankai form.

Out of the silence and stillness, only one person moved forward.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia yelled as she ran to him.

Renji watched in slow motion as, little by little, her hand left his. His empty hand lingered momentarily in the air as more distance came between them, but he smiled lightly at her as she ran.

'To her, Ichigo is not just a friend.' Renji thought as he watched the two come within reach of one another. 'He's someone very important to her.'

Ichigo slowly collapsed forward, and Rukia readily caught him as he fell against her.

'He's the person who changed her destiny.'

Leaning on Rukia's small body, Ichigo's chin rested on her shoulder and his eyes were half closed out of fatigue.

"Yo… Rukia…" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo..." Rukia scolded lightly. "Don't say anything, save your strength -"

"Rukia…" Ichigo interrupted. "You asked me what I want to protect…"

He smiled softly at her as he closed his eyes peacefully.

"I have an answer for you now…"

His hand rose to her back and he gently pressed her against him.

"I will protect..." Ichigo said softly. "The heart…"

Rukia's eyes widened at the words he spoke.

"_Thanks... because of you..." Kaien said as he pressed his hand against her back. "I can... leave my heart here..."_

Ichigo's hand fell limp as he finally went unconscious. Trembling from the emotions she felt, Rukia's eyes clenched closed as her own hand reached up behind him, gripping onto him as she had done with Kaien.

"Ichigo…" She muttered quietly.

She hid her face into his shoulder.

"Good answer…!"

xxx

A few days had passed by.

Rukia walked around the Kurosaki household with an expression of confusion as she looked around. She frowned slightly at empty living room and turned to look elsewhere. Her eyes lit up at Kurosaki Isshin who had suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Ojisama..." Rukia said in surprise.

"If you're looking for Ichigo, he's probably with his mother." Isshin said as he looked out the window.

Rukia glanced at the window as she followed his gaze. The sky had darkened and small drops of rain had already started to pelt it. She turned back to him to thank him for the information, but he held out an umbrella towards her before she could say a word.

She smiled as she took it from him.

"Thank you, Ojisama." Rukia said gratefully.

Isshin watched her leave before he turned to the picture on the living room table.

"We should be thanking you..." Isshin started.

He smiled brightly at the image of a beautiful woman.

"Isn't that right, Masaki?"

The rain water slid over Ichigo's face as he stood exposed in front of his mother's grave. Footsteps sounded nearby as they splashed the puddles of water on the ground. He glanced towards the source of the noise and his eyes lit up as Rukia walked up to him with a disapproving frown.

"You idiot." Rukia said as she walked over to him. She held the umbrella over the both of them. "If you get sick, I don't want to be the one to take care of you."

"Rukia..." Ichigo said in slight surprise. Rukia couldn't help but smile lightly at him.

"At least it looks like you're almost healed up." She said contently. "Thank goodness."

Ichigo turned back to Masaki's grave with a small smile.

"Ah, I'm more than fine now." He said quietly. "Because I've finally realized it."

He held his hand over his heart.

"My mother has been with me right here all along." Ichigo said. He closed his eyes as his hand clenched tightly. "It took Grand Fisher, Metastacia, and you, Rukia... to remind me of that..."

Rukia's expression hardened slightly as she stared at him. For a moment, a look of pain came over her as her gaze shifted away from him.

"Ichigo..." Rukia started hesitantly. "Aren't you… going to ask -"

"Do you remember what you told me a long time ago?" Ichigo interrupted without turning towards her. "You said that you wouldn't tread into my heart until I was ready. You said you would wait until I was ready to talk."

Rukia's eyes widened as he spoke his next words.

"I will also wait for you." He finished.

"Ichigo..." She mumbled. Her face softened at him. "The problem with that is…"

"Our hearts will never be ready."

Ichigo turned to her with a look of surprise on his face.

"We can only be ready when the rain finally stops." Rukia continued. "However, the rain will never completely stop falling, just as how those memories in the rain will never stop being painful."

She looked away, turning towards the rain that fell around them.

"That's why we will always be afraid of starting the rain back up again within our hearts."

"Rukia..." Ichigo said quietly.

"But even though we can't stop the rain..." Rukia said as she turned back to him. "We can still lessen the feelings of those painful memories..."

Rukia gently tossed the umbrella she held to the side and it rolled several times on the ground before it finally stopped. Ichigo's expression lit up in confusion at her gesture; he didn't understand what she was trying to do. She closed her eyes for a few moments and allowed the rain soak the both of them. As she slowly opened them, a soft smile graced her lips.

"Together, we'll stand in the rain, and endure the rain with each other."

Ichigo's eyes widened for a moment before he looked down, and his expression was unreadable as his wet bangs hid his face. An indescribably feeling welled up within him from the depths of his soul. Though he didn't know what that feeling was, he realized the meaning behind her words and her actions; she wasn't going to protect him from his burdens - she wasn't going to stop the rain for him.

She was going to be there to share his burdens - she'll stand in and endure the rain with him.

"That's right." Ichigo said as he stepped forward.

Rukia's expression lit up in surprise as he wrapped his arms tightly around her into an embrace. From the close proximity, she could feel his entirety; she didn't only just feel his warmth and his strength, but she could also feel his anxieties and his fears.

"Ichigo -"

Ichigo's face was hidden as he muttered his next words to her.

"Thank you… Rukia…"

Rukia's eyes widened and her expression contorted as she hid her face into his shoulder. Her hands clenched over his chest, grabbing onto the fabric of his clothing. Her lips trembled slightly before she replied to his words.

"That's my line…"

Little by little, the rain started to let up. Light was now slowly breaking through the dark clouds and the blue sky could be seen emerging from behind the cover. Feeling the weather change, Ichigo smiled lightly as he looked up towards the sky without breaking their embrace.

"Looks like the rain is finally stopping…" Ichigo said softly as he watched the last drops of rain fall.

Rukia slowly pulled her head away from his shoulder before she also looked up.

"Ah…" Rukia replied softly with a smile of her own.

The sun started to come into sight and the clouds slowly started to fade away.

"For the both of us…"

* * *

x

x

x

**Final Words:** The last chapter, and it comes to tie in several things.

Renji's line is a parallel to Orihime's "... She who changed his world."

Ichigo has been mumbling "I will protect..." for several chapters now. "I will protect... the heart." is the complete phrase to signify that he has finally found what he is protecting.

I wanted to mirror a lot of the memories in the rain scenes. For this, I thought the best way was for them to have those scenes reenacted. Even the location of where these scenes take place were used, to mirror those events effectively.

Within the last few scenes, Rukia tells Ichigo that he's not alone and that's she's there with him. She'll be there to carry his burdens with him, just as she realized during the Soul Society Arc that he was there to carry her burdens with her.

The theme song for this story is 'you' by Haikara.

Another 'theme' in this memories in the rain story is the idea of 'painful memories'. In the beginning of this story, the rain got harder because they didn't share those painful memories, but this time the rain stopped because they did.

The ending "Looks like the rain is finally stopping..." is similar to line used by Ichigo at the end of the Soul Society Arc.


End file.
